My Favorite Day
by Body by Gen
Summary: It's Tohru's birthday! What do the Sohmas do? Throw a party, of course! Lots of fun, a couple hugs, and a little Yukiru. All done!
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: Please. Would I be writing a fanfic if I owned it? I think not.  
  
My Favorite Day  
  
Yuki glanced down at the class agenda for the week. His violet eyes flitted over the page, barely reading it. He was very bored. The teacher would be absent on Thursday; that was today. The fencing club would have a meeting after school today as well. None of it interested him. There was still an agonizing three minutes left in the school day. The sub was terrible: she'd left several times to take a smoke, and had given them a very dull book to take notes on all day. She allowed no talking, so the room had been absolutely silent for over an hour since the last break.  
  
Yuki, looking through half-closed eyelids, suddenly spotted a familiar name, which caused him to start, and give full attention to the slip of paper. "Saturday. Birthday: Honda Tohru," the paper said. He looked over at Tohru, who was staring out the window with a stupid grin on her face. Yuki could not help smiling, but at the same time wondered why she'd not told anyone her birthday was approaching.  
  
At last, the bell rang, and Yuki hurried to put his things in his bag so he could catch up with Tohru and Kyou, who were already half-way to the door. He found them outside, waiting for him.  
  
"Kuso nezumi, you should go faster!" Kyou told him, glaring. He started walking away, so fast that Tohru and Yuki had to run to keep up.  
  
"You walk too fast, baka neko!" Yuki said, a block and a half later. "Honda- san will get tired trying to keep up!" It was true: Tohru was breathing hard and her face was flushed. Kyou's face flushed as well, and he shot Yuki a death glare as if it was Yuki's fault for letting Tohru run, but he slowed his pace the rest of the way home.  
  
On the way, Yuki drew level with Tohru. "Honda-san, are you happy?" he asked her. 'She must be exited about her birthday,' he thought.  
  
"Yes!" Tohru said, "Shigure-san and Sohma-kun and Kyou-kun are all very good to me-"  
  
"No, I meant about Saturday!" Yuki laughed. All he got in return was a blank stare. Then, "Oh, I remember! I have to go to the store that day! Thank you for reminding me!" She smiled; it would have been bad if she'd not been reminded and skipped it. Yuki stared at Tohru. Had she really forgotten her own birthday? They walked in silence the rest of the way home.  
  
Once they arrived at the house, Yuki went to find Shigure. He explained how he'd seen Tohru's birthday on the announcements passed out at school, and how Tohru didn't seem to be aware of it. "And it's in two days!" Yuki finished. "I want to do something for her that day, but it'll be impossible to arrange a birthday party in only two days!"  
  
Shigure thought for a few minutes before saying, "No worries, Yuki. I think we can arrange something. We really should do something special for my little flower on her birthday, it's only right. How about this..."  
  
AN: Yay! My second ficcie started! How's you all like it? What will Yuki and Shigure do for Tohru-chan's birthday? Is it really Tohru's birthday at all? Will anyone tell Kyou what the hell is going on? Please review, and find out next time!!  
  
~Mi-chan 


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: Move along folks, no funny disclaimer here.  
  
My Favorite Day  
  
Later that evening, Kyou sat in his favorite spot on the roof. Tohru had disappeared into her room to do homework the moment she got home from her job, and had not been seen since. That bastard Yuki had been talking with Shigure all day, and although Kyou had no interest in joining their conversation, he'd heard the phrases "plan," "secret," and "my little flower" mentioned while passing by.  
  
He had no doubt that Shigure was just being his normal perverted self, but he had no idea why Yuki was participating. In any case, the two had left forty-five minutes ago, saying only that they'd be back in an hour or two and that Tohru and Kyou shouldn't wait to make dinner if they got hungry. Other than that, no one had even talked to him since they got home. Put together with the stupid sub from school, it'd been a really sucky day, Kyou decided.  
  
Presently, he stretched and climbed back down to the main house. He walked to Tohru's room and knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, he poked his head in. Tohru was asleep, her head on the table, and her finished homework in a neat stack in front of her. It must have been a hard day at work.  
  
Kyou was wondering what exactly it was he'd come in her room for when he heard the front door being opened and the sound of voices. He checked Tohru's clock. It'd been an hour and a half since Yuki and Shigure had left. What the hell had he been doing for half and hour? Probably standing here daydreaming, he thought, feeling slightly stupid.  
  
He could hear Shigure calling his name from downstairs, so he left quietly to see what he wanted. Shigure had several bags, all of which he handed to Yuki.  
  
"We got takeout," Shigure announced. "Set it out on the table, would you, Kyou?"  
  
Kyou fumed. Finally someone acknowledged his existence, and it was to tell him to get dinner ready. Nevertheless, he took the bag Shigure offered him and headed to the table. He noticed Yuki had slipped out with the bags and whatever was in them.  
  
"What's in the bags?" Kyou asked Yuki as he rejoined them. Yuki glanced swiftly at Shigure, and the older man said, "Oh, just some food, nothing important."  
  
"Why the hell would you buy food? Tohru goes to the store tomorrow. What's really in there?"  
  
"Ara ara, why would I lie to you?" Shigure said innocently. "It's just some extra stuff. Go get Tohru, would you?"  
  
Kyou felt totally left out and confused on the way back up to Tohru's room. He woke her up and they went back down together. As they entered the dining room, Kyou saw that once again, Yuki and Shigure had their heads together and were whispering something inaudible. They snapped apart as soon as they saw Kyou and Tohru, and Shigure edged around the table back to his spot.  
  
Glaring at them, Kyou took a seat. They had to be doing this just to annoy him, so he decided to ignore it. Shigure smiled at Tohru as she took her spot beside Yuki.  
  
"Did work go well today, Tohru-kun?" Tohru smiled, though she looked worn out.  
  
"Hai, although it was a little bit tiring..." Yuki was instantly all over her, as Kyou noticed, annoyed.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Honda-san? Did you get some rest?" Tohru laughed.  
  
"I'll be fine once I have some food!"  
  
Tohru loved that about Sohma-kun, how he was always concerned and watchful for her well-being. Once again, Kyou found himself ignored for all of dinner. He was beginning to wonder what Shigure and Yuki could be up to, and how Tohru was involved.  
  
AN: There we go, second chapter up...a little uneventful, I know, but I needed to put it in for chapter 3. Kind of a bridging chapter, I guess. We had a little Kyou-bashing this chapter, it's for Taryn again, she's mad at him. But we'll be nicer to him in the upcoming chapters, KK? So, please leave me a review, and we'll be back soon!!  
  
~Mi-chan 


	3. Telling Kyou Pt 1

Disclaimer...ACRONYM STYLE!!!: IDOS _  
  
My Favorite Day  
  
The nest morning, the sub was still in charge of Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou's class.  
  
"Your teacher is on extended leave," was all the explanation she gave before passing out several worksheets, to be done individually and without talking. When the bell for break finally rang, it was welcomed very much be every student. Very few stayed in the room.  
  
Tohru notice a paper Kyou had dropped. It was something he'd started on yesterday: a tally of how many times the teacher stepped outside to smoke. The current count was 16. Two were from this last period. Tohru picked it up, planning to return it when Kyou came back.  
  
But when the bell rang, everyone was back in the room except for Kyou.  
  
"Did Kyou-kun ditch?" Tohru asked Yuki on the way back to their seats. Yuki shrugged. He didn't really care.  
  
15 minutes into class, the teacher received a call.  
  
"Sohma. From the office," the teacher said after a minute of listening. Yuki came to the front, curious. He couldn't remember breaking any of the school's rules lately.  
  
"Arigato," he said, taking the phone she offered. (AN: If anyone knows what that part of the phone is called that you talk into and hear from, please tell me! I can't for the life of me remember, and it's driving me crazy! I won't be able to sleep! ^-^) She grunted.  
  
Yuki listened to the caller for a minute as well, then said, "Doctor's appointment?" He knew for certain that he had no such thing scheduled. "Who's picking me up?" The messenger said his ride had called and said he was waiting outside in front of the school. (AN: I know they probable don't let people do that, but bear with me ^-^) Yuki looked at the teacher, who nodded, then gathered up his things and left.  
  
Out side, Yuki looked around for whoever had called. The only person he could think who'd come to get him was Shigure. But he wondered why the older man would play hide and seek like this. Why wouldn't he just come to meet Yuki at the office?  
  
Yuki decided someone must have played a prank on him. There was no one out there. He couldn't go back to class, and didn't want to, although he regretted leaving Tohru alone. If the baka neko hadn't left, she wouldn't be by herself. He would apologize when she came home, Yuki resolved. He started walking off the campus. There was a brick wall around the school grounds, and a gate, which was open just barely enough to let a person through.  
  
No sooner had Yuki stepped outside through the gate and turned to start walking home, he felt someone grab his shirt and push him into the wall. Yuki, too surprised to react, and fight off his attacker, found himself staring into Kyou's flaming eyes.  
  
(AN: I am sooooo sorry about this, the chapter wouldn't upload right, so I had to split it up into 2 sections...the next chapter is the second part of this, KK?) 


	4. Telling Kyou Pt 2

(AN: Yes, this is continued from the last part. My apologies for the inconvenience.)  
  
"K-kuso nezumi! You tell me what the hell you and that dog are planning!" Yuki looked coolly at Kyou. His calm attitude only enraged the cat more. "You better let me know! It involves Tohru, and I won't let you do anything to her!"  
  
"Yuki could have rolled his eyes. The cat was so melodramatic. "Let go of me, baka neko, and I might tell you," he said, annoyed. His shirt would get wrinkled. "I suppose you called the office and said I had an appointment to go to?"  
  
Kyou loosened his grip, resentfully, and then let go. Yuki sighed. He'd been planning to leave the cat out of his and Shigure's plans. "Tomorrow is Honda-san's birthday," Yuki explained. "Shigure and I have been planning a surprise party. We're having everyone come-Momiji, Kagura, Haru, Ayame, Hatori...That's what the bags were for yesterday."  
  
Kyou stared at him. "Why did you know about her birthday and I didn't? Tohru never mentioned it to me." Of course she WOULD tell the rat...  
  
"I read it on the class's weekly announcements, Yuki said. Kyou snorted. "You read those things?" Yuki glared. "I was bored," he snapped. "Honda-san never mentioned that her birthday was approaching to anyone." This made Kyou feel a little better.  
  
"Have you called and invited everyone?" Kyou asked. "No," Yuki replied. "We were planning to do it tonight."  
  
Kyou grabbed his arm. "Let's go and tell them then! The ones who aren't in school anyway." Yuki wrenched his arm away. That stupid cat was way too impulsive. Kyou seemed to regain his composure. "I mean," he snapped, "not that I really care. But if anyone's going to come you shouldn't invite them on such short notice." Yuki nodded, consenting. The two boys began to walk to their house.  
  
"Hey, baka neko."  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Walk slower. We're not running in PE."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"U-urusai!! If you can't keep up, it's your problem!"  
  
"Stop yelling. You're so annoying."  
  
"Someday I'm gonna teach you!"  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
"DON'T YOU TAUNT ME!"  
  
AN: Haha, and you thought they were gonna get along for a while, didn't you? Fooled you! ^-^ I know it's taken a while, but the party WILL be next chapter! Yay! Now we've got some reviewer shoutouts! (I forgot em last chapter! Gomen! _)  
  
Hikari Rioki: Thank you very much for your review, and especially for coming back! Your question regarding Tohru's not mentioning her bday will be answered next chapter, KK?  
  
Chibi Mo: Yo Amy, thanks, you always think my fics are good ^-^ Yes, you SHOULD get yours up and running again! *Thwacks*  
  
A girl and her muses: I know, I like Kyourus too, but Yukiru worked better for what I've got planned out for this, and I kinda made it in honor of Taryn...she likes Yuki/Tohru pairing! Dood! You are just like me and Amy! We have muses too! And we're all crazy! Haha...hope ya come back! 


	5. Throwing a Party!

Disclaimer: Sorry people. The security guards caught me trying to steal it. Again.  
  
My Favorite Day  
  
On Saturday morning, Tohru opened her eyes two seconds before her alarm clock went off.  
  
"That's good," Tohru said happily as she switched it off. "My internal clock is back on track!" Several days ago, she'd overslept and almost been late for school.  
  
In ten minutes, Tohru was dressed in a short brown skirt and a pink blouse with bows on it. She glanced at the clock, which said 8:10, while adjusting the bows in her hair. Tohru remembered a few small errands she had to run, although the boys and Shigure had taken care of the big on, groceries, for her yesterday. She was grateful for the extra free time she'd have today because of it.  
  
Tohru ran downstairs, where Shigure was already up and drinking coffee, and Yuki was sitting, half-asleep with his head on the table. Kyou must have still been upstairs.  
  
"Shigure-san," Tohru announced, I have to go out for a while, but I'll be back by 9:30, and we can have a late breakfast!"  
  
Shigure smiled and nodded. "Okay, Tohru-kun, we'll see you later. Be careful coming through the woods!"  
  
"Hai!" Tohru replied, before grabbing a bag and rushing out the door. Shigure watched her out the window, as she ran to the edge of the clearing around the house, wheeled, and sprinted back.  
  
"Nyoooooo..." Tohru panted as she pushed open the door. "I forgot the money." Shigure held out a small purse, which she took, then left a second time. Shigure made sure she was well into the trees before running to the back door.  
  
He thrust the paper door open and called, "Kyou! Time!" Kyou dashed inside, carrying two bags stuffed with ribbons, streamers, party hats, and other party accessories. He was followed by Momiji, Ayame, and Kagura. Shigure grabbed a bag of confetti Kagura had dropped and followed the others.  
  
Inside, party décor went up like mad. (We notice that Yuki is suddenly fully awake) A beautifully decorated cake was set on the table, ribbons and streamers were fastened on every wall and doorway, and balloons floated across the house, bumping into walls, cabinets, and each other. During this time, many people also arrived. Finally, everything was ready, and the partygoers hid themselves in the living room.  
  
When Tohru appeared in the clearing, she was very happy. She'd taken care of all her errands, and even remembered at the last minute to pick up a disposable camera. She'd been meaning to get some pictures of herself with Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Yuki, and Kyou. As she walked up to the door, it opened, and she saw Yuki standing in the doorway.  
  
"Honda-san," Yuki said, "would you come with me? There's something you should see."  
  
"Ee!" Tohru replied, "Just let me put these things away..."  
  
Yuki smiled at her. "No need, just come with me!" Tohru tilted her head questioningly, but did as she was told and set her bag by the door.  
  
"Close, your eyes, okay?" Yuki said, mystifying Tohru even more. She did so, and felt Yuki take her wrists in his hands from behind.  
  
"Sohma-kun, what are we doing?" Tohru giggled. She was trying to guess what was going on. No thoughts of birthdays entered her head.  
  
"Just walk forward, okay? I'll make sure you don't bump into things," Yuki assured her. Tohru took a tentative step, and soon was making her way to the living room, Yuki guiding her around the coat rack, Kyou's shoes, and the small floor cabinet by the door. As Tohru and Yuki stepped into the living room, he stopped her.  
  
"Open your eyes now," Yuki told her. As Tohru did so, Shigure, Kyou, Kagura, Hatori, Momiji, Ayame, and Hatsuharu jumped from behind various pieces of furniture yelling, "Happy birthday!!"  
  
Tohru's eyes widened. "Birthday..." Everyone stared at her as she scratched her head, looked up, around, and finally at the calendar hanging on the wall. "Kyaaa! It's my birthday!" Tohru said, amazed. Everyone but Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki fell over anime-style. (AN: Um, duh. Of course it's anime style. It's anime. I'm so freaking dumb...)  
  
"Tohru-chan didn't know it was her birthday?" Momiji asked. "Haaaaaahh," Tohru breathed. "How did you know? I totally forgot!" Kyou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ara ara," Shigure interrupted. "We can tell stories later. Time to have a party!!"  
  
"YAAY!" Momiji yelled. Tohru's eyes were getting very large and teary. (AN: Sorry to keep interrupting with useless dialog, but don't you all love it when their eyes get all huge and start moving around? It's so cute and funny!) "You did all of this for me?" She said, choking on happy tears. Shigure-san and Sohma-kun and Kyou-kun...and all of you?"  
  
Kagura moved to put a friendly arm around Tohru's shoulders. "Tohru, you are our special friend! How could you think we'd let this pass once we knew?" Tohru was completely overcome. "But so much effort-"  
  
Ayame moved forward. "It was no trouble; my superior decorating skills were put to good use!" Yuki snorted, and covered it up with a cough.  
  
"My dear brother, don't you agree?" Ayame said, striding toward Yuki and pulling him into a hug. "Get the hell off me," Yuki growled, pushing him away. "Ooooh, Yuki, it's supposed to be a happy occasion!" Shigure commented, grinning. "Why don't you give your brother a big hug to show how happy you are?" Yuki flushed. He glanced at Tohru, who was presently staring around the room with teary eyes and a stupid grin. (AN: I know, it's kind of a weird mix if you picture it, but I thought that both would work in the situation. Maybe using them together wasn't the best of ideas...OK. I'll shut up and stop interrupting now.)  
  
"So why don't we start?" Yuki asked, putting a hand on Tohru's shoulder. The contact brought her out of her stupor. "Thank you so much everyone!" Tohru cried (a little late, but we'll get over it), throwing her arms around Yuki's neck and half-crying with gratitude. "Thank-" Yuki turned into a mouse. "Oops," Tohru finished lamely.  
  
AN: Hahaha! That was sooo long! I can't believe I wrote so much! And it only took a couple hours, isn't that cool? Actually, the very beginning was hard to get started, but I got going pretty good fast! So how'd ya'll like the latest chapter? I hope you did, I had fun writing it! I promised I'd have the party this chapter, and I started it, but I figured I'd better cut it short since it was getting a bit long. I'll clean it up in the beginning of next chapter. But I promise they have fun! I know I said, "Lots of hugs" in the summary, but that was the first one! I just hadn't been finding any opportunities to have Tohru hug people though! I'll have a couple more next chapter, KK? My favorite part was when Yuki had Tohru close her eyes and guided her into the room. Don't you guys think that was cute? Oh, if anyone noticed that some of the Juunishi, like Rin, Kisa, Hiro, etc. were missing, it's because I have neither read the manga nor seen the anime that far. Sorry about that! Akito wasn't there cuz I didn't want him there. That was on purpose.Yeah. So yeah! Next chapter will be the last; will you be sorry to see it end? Lol, leave me a review and tell me! Now some shoutouts for my wonderful reviewers, I got sooo many this time around! Thank you all!  
  
Minamino-chan: OMG! That was seriously one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! ^_^ *hugs brownie points*  
  
Hikari Rioki: Haha, hey! Glad you're back ^_^ Sorry I kinda led you on, it really was Tohru's b-day..she just forgot cuz she's slow like that ^_^ Yeah, I decided not to have Akito make an appearance cuz he's too scary to come to a birthday party, don't you think? I just can't picture him there..  
  
A girl and her muses: Wai!!! On your favorites list? Arigato gozaimasu! That makes me feel soo special! Thanks for last time, again! I seriously wouldn't have noticed ^_^  
  
Sugar High Yusukeholic: Haha, after I wrote that I was thinking the same thing..it is the kinda thing you'd find in a shonen ai fic, huh? ^_^  
  
Satori: Thanx! Hope ya come back, we always like that!  
  
:): Woo, thanks! A receiver! That's kinda obvious I guess..I'm kinda dumb ^_^ Love the name btw ^_^  
  
Alex: Yo! Glad you decided to come by! The title actually DOES have something to do with the story! You just don't see it till next chapter! And I DO know where I'm taking it, I've had the whole story laid out from the start! So ha..oh! I have to come to your place and get that DVD..Amy must be mad ;.; but glad you like it! I heard about that story! It's out now? Tite! See ya later!  
  
Bye everybody!  
  
~Mi-chan 


	6. My Favorite Day

Disclaimer (expanded from acronym style): I don't own shit!  
  
My Favorite Day  
  
Saturday night, after the party, Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure sat around the table, eating a quickly prepared dinner of riceballs, ice cream, and cake. Ayame, the last remaining party guest, had left about an hour ago, and only because of Yuki's insisting it. None of them believed the snake would voluntarily pass up a chance to sleep over.  
  
"Tohru-kun," Shigure broke the silence. "I hope you had fun today?" Tohru started; no one had spoken in a while. All were somewhat tired as a result of many party games played earlier.  
  
"H-hai!" the riceball chirped. "Today was so wonderful!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Shigure smiled. "I can't take credit though," the inu sighed. "It was all Yuki." Glancing at the clock, he continued. "Ten already? I'm going to bed. You three don't stay up too long!"  
  
The onigiri, nezumi, and neko all nodded, and the dog left. After a minute, Yuki stood up as well.  
  
"I'm going up to the roof to get some fresh air."  
  
"Would you like some company?" Tohru ventured.  
  
Yuki smiled and said, "If you'd like to come."  
  
Tohru nodded. "Would Kyou-kun like to come as well?"  
  
Kyou looked up, looking slightly surprised. "A-ano...I'll just go to bed. You know I hate being around that kuso nezumi." The comment annoyed Yuki, but he was glad the cat wouldn't be tagging along as he often did. Tohru looked a little disappointed, but nodded, and Kyou walked out.  
  
Yuki and Tohru walked outside and to the ladder reaching up to the roof.  
  
"I didn't know you like to go on the roof," Tohru commented as Yuki started up the ladder.  
  
"It's nice for relaxing and getting out of the house," Yuki told her. Tohru began to climb as Yuki reached the top.  
  
When Tohru was nearing the top of the ladder, Yuki reached down to help her onto the roof. In one of her clumsy moments, however, Tohru's foot slipped on the ladder rung.  
  
Yuki, seeing Tohru begin to fall, thrust his hand toward her, and felt it close on her wrist. Seconds later, the ladder clattered to the ground.  
  
Tohru felt her body jerk as something broke her fall. As she'd felt the support of the ladder disappear, Tohru had closed her eyes. Thoughts now raced through her head: 'I fell. I hit. I'm badly hurt. Maybe dead. My arm, it hurts. Please, Mother, help me...'  
  
A voice broke through her panicked thoughts. "H-honda-san...Tohru? It.it's okay. Open your eyes." Tohru gingerly opened one eye. She was suspended in air and the ladder lay on the ground some twelve feet below.  
  
Yuki gripped Tohru's wrist like a vise. There was no way in hell he would let go. He could feel Tohru trembling, and could not keep the shaking from his own voice as Tohru looked up.  
  
"G-give me your other h-hand," Yuki gasped. The hand he held her up with was sweaty. Tohru swung her free hand up, and he made sure he had a firm hold before beginning to pull her up.  
  
Once Tohru was pulled halfway up, Yuki released one had, grasped Tohru's waist, and tugged her the rest of the way up.  
  
Once the riceball was safe, she and the rat lay side by side on their backs, still holding hands and gasping.  
  
Yuki recovered first. "Almost falling off the roof, and on your birthday...not a nice way to go." Tohru choked out a small laugh.  
  
The two continued to lie there silently for about ten minutes.  
  
"We're not going to get down tonight with the ladder gone," Yuki commented. "We'll have to wait for Shigure or that stupid cat to come outside tomorrow. (AN: I THINK that in the anime, they get onto the roof through a hole in the roof, but we'll just pretend, for the sake of convenience, that the only way is up the ladder)  
  
"Hai..." Tohru said. Once again, it was silent.  
  
After a while, Tohru spoke. "Did Sohma-kun really plan that whole party?"  
  
Yuki felt his face go a little red. "Well...I had help from Shigure and the cat and everyone else..." He turned his head to see Tohru smiling.  
  
"Still, it must have been hard work." She let go of his had to sit up, hugging her knees. Yuki looked up at her. The moon's pale light seemed to give her skin and hair a soft glow.  
  
"Thank you for all your effort. Today was the best birthday I've ever had," Tohru said. Yuki stared at her.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really!" Tohru giggled. Yuki let out a small laugh.  
  
"In that case," he said, sitting up, "I'm glad! It was no trouble." At these words, Tohru leaned over and kissed Yuki's cheek.  
  
"It was very thoughtful," she said. Yuki sat in silent surprise for a minute.  
  
"Honda-san," he finally said, "You know, I really like this day." Tohru looked across at him, questioningly.  
  
"Is today a special day for you? You threw me a party so if it holds importance for you I feel I should do something for you as well!" Tohru said, stoutly.  
  
Yuki could not help laughing now. "Honda-san, today is important to me because it's your birthday! I'm very grateful for the day Honda-san was born." He took a breath. "You're very important to me."  
  
It was now Tohru's turn to say, "Really?"  
  
"Really," Yuki said.  
  
Tohru thought for a minute. "I'm glad then, because Sohma-kun is very important to me as well." She laid her head on his shoulder and leaned toward him. Yuki smiled. He'd been afraid Tohru might not feel the same way he did. (AN: Silly Yuki, everybody loves you!)  
  
"It's good it's summer," Yuki said. "Otherwise it might get really cold out here."  
  
"Mmm," Tohru agreed. "The temperature's very comfortable tonight though." She yawned. "It must be late...I'm so tired."  
  
Yuki said, "You should go to sleep then." Tohru giggled and closed her eyes. Yuki put his arm around her shoulders, loose enough that it wasn't a hug.  
  
Several minutes later, Tohru's breathing became even and light. Yuki leaned gently against her. He felt as if a load had been lifted off his chest. It really hadn't been so hard to tell Tohru she was so important to him. She'd even said he was important to her as well. (AN: I'm sorry, I don't really know what the hell I was on when I thought up that bit...of course he's important to Tohru, ain't that the most obvious thing in the world....)  
  
Someday, Yuki knew, he would tell Tohru that he loved her. He could only hope for a response similar to tonight's. For now, Yuki was happy and content.  
  
"Honda-san," Yuki said quietly, "You are the most important to me...and today is my favorite day."  
  
The End!  
  
AN: Waaaaah!" I had so much fun writing this! I'm kinda sad it's over ;.; Well, is minna-san happy with it? I don't know if anyone besides Amy read Three's a Crowd, but if they did, I hope this was MUCH better. If you haven't read it, please don't even bother. Anyhoo, muchos gracias to all who read and reviewed! I never got a negative review from anyone, which makes me happy! ^_^ Thankies all! OoooK....I hope nobody's mad I didn't develop a really strong relationship between Yuki and Tohru! I thought it was cute to leave things where I did, but I know some are more into the kissy love-love stuff. ^_^ I can go for that too, I just don't think I'm all that good at writing it myself, KK? Shoutouts! (So many reviews!! Yay!)  
  
Sugar High Yusukeholic: Your fav list?! Wooo! Thankies!  
  
A girl and her muses: Haha, you noticed when chap. 3 was all screwed up!  
  
inu87yasha: Arigato gozaimasu!  
  
Minamino-chan: Well, here's the last chappie, how you like? Thank you again; both your reviews have been big confidence (and ego ^_^) boosters for me! I know! Aren't Yuki and Tohru both sooo cute?  
  
TK Crossbow: *eats cookie* OKAY! ^_^  
  
Animalmagix: New to FB? Welcome to the cult! ~_^ Glad you like the fic!  
  
Hikari Rioki: I know, Akito IS kinda cool ^_^ Thank you so much; you've been my most faithful reviewer! You've been here every chapter, I think! Love ya! Also, the ice cream all sounds yummy! I can now appreciate the hard work it would take to give me all of that after reading the 2nd chappie of Living w/the Sohmas...  
  
trc: Arigato! But...it's BEEN Yukiru ^_^  
  
Atsuki: Aww, thanks!  
  
Again, thankies to all my reviewers! I love you guys! Ooh! Guess what! I'm starting another fic (Fruits Basket again) and the 1st chapter is UP! It's called In Honor of Kyoko. I'm hoping it'll be as good as this turned out! Also, I hope everybody will come check it out!! ^_^ It's AU, more action than this, and no pairing going on (at least not toward the beginning, but it's not completely laid out and set in stone yet!), it'll be the same kind of triangle going on in the anime, not much else...So please come check in on it, and Mi-chan out!!  
  
~Mi-chan 


End file.
